Four Swords Pairing Madness
by Ketgirl1992
Summary: Submitted this on DeviantART too, Is very old xD. Basically it's just crack pairings from the FS Manga. Will be updated when I feel like it. Not really serious. Each chapter is 1 One-Shot. WARNINGS: YAOI
1. Blue x Green

**Four Swords Pairing Madness**

**Me: Here is my first chapter from my Four Swords Pairing Chapter, It contains BluexGreen but also slight BluexRed in the beginning. ****I don't know where this is going, maybe its stupid, maybe not, we will see if there is going to be a plot or not xD**

**Harvest: Doesn't own, Never will, its called FANfiction people =D**

**Me, Harvest: Enjoy =D**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Blue was outside training with his hammer. He was shirtless and very sweaty. He had a chest full with muscles. Put all these things together and you have one sexy Blue. But another thought of that. High in the air in a big tree behind some leaves was a boy of the same age with a green tunic and cap. His name was: Green.

He looked down at Blue who had stopped training to get a towel from the ground. Another boy who was rather small for his age dressed in a red tunic ran outside with a plate with a glass of water on it. Blue saw him and smiled, and waved to the boy called: Red.

"Hey, Blue-Kun, I have some water for you." Red smiled and gave him the glass. Blue smiled, took the glass and gave Red a kiss on the lips. Green felt a pang in his heart. He had developed a crush for Blue since a few weeks. But Blue was since a small time in love with the small cute Red. When Blue confessed to Red, Green became very sad.

Green looked down sadly at the 2 lovebirds down there. They stopped kissing and Blue drank his glass of water. Red smiled and sat down next to Blue's 'training ground'. He began watching the training. Green frowned. He wanted to do all that stuff, not Red.

Red stood up and walked up to Blue. "Blue-Kun, I am going to make dinner, Vio and Shadow are at the mall so they will eat there. But I do not know where Green is." Red looked around in worry.

"Don't worry I will find him." Blue kissed Red's cheek. Red smiled and walked away. Blue continued with the training. Green sighed.

"I know you're there, Green." Blue chuckled and looked at the tree, Green was in. Blue walked till he was under Green. "Come on, lets fight."

Green looked at him with an annoyed face. "Don't feel like too." Blue frowned at this. He knew Green, never didn't accept a fight, he also knew, Green was ignoring him.

"Okay, Green, Speak up, Why are you ignoring me?" Green looked at Blue in alarm. "I am not ignoring you!"

"Yes, you are, you don't talk to me, you act like I don't exist and you wont even accept a fight. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Blue was getting angry.

"Nothing, I am just not in the mood." Green was really getting annoyed now.

"That's your problem, get the hell out of that tree!!" Blue began to shake that tree.

"Blue, No, I am going to- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Yes people Green fell out of the tree. And yes, he also fell on Blue, with bonus, on Blue's lips.

They were wide eyed. When Green fell, Blue got him and they both fell on the ground with Green on top, kissing. Green couldn't resist. With a huge red blush on his cheeks, he kissed back. Blue's eyes widened even further and his face was a deep crimson. How wrong it all was. He enjoyed the feeling of Green's soft lips on his. They tasted like…strawberry. Oh god, his favorite fruit. Green on the other hand was kissing more hungrily. Blue's rough lips felt nice against his own. They tasted like melon.

After a few seconds, Green got into reality and stopped kissing very fast. He sat against the tree with a huge flush on his face.

"I-I am so, very sorry." Green hastily said.

Blue sat up right and his face was flushed too. He looked still in a daze. He did not wanted the kiss to end. He saw Green looking sadly to the floor.

Blue smiled and shifted over close to Green. He put a finger under his chin. Green looked up to Blue's loving eyes.

"Why did you stop?" Blue whispered with affection.

Green looked back and got small tears in his eyes. He smiled. "I…I don't know."

"Me neither." Blue smiled a bigger smile and softly began kissing Green again. Green kissed back with all the love he had hidden for his love. The sun began to set and even when Red came to find them, they couldn't stop kissing.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

****

Well, i am not very happy about this one;

1. It has no plot  
2. The spelling is all crappy  
3. The ending is weird  
4. I wish i had normal English again on school (got 3 diffrent teachers this year, who all 3 tell other things, and my class is very slow at English so i get to hear everyday the same thing . )

WARING: Dont write this sorta things when having a huge writers block .

Anyway, some comments will be nice xD I think i am the first one who wrote and BluexGreen fic here ^^

Four Swords and Characters © Nintendo, Akira Himekawa

EDIT FOR FANFICTION!!!

Well I wrote this over a year ago and after very much considering, I thought this site needed more FS+ So, im uploading fanfiction here too again ^^


	2. Vio x Red Shadow x Green

**Me: Okay just to make something clear. I am not on my own computer xD**

Harvest: Her own died ¬¬

Me: it didnt its just a stupid computer who crashes every time i write a word down

Harvest: Sure ¬¬

Me: Anyway, It is noy my computer, its has a diffrent key board than im used too, And i am sick and tired of word with its stupid idiotic spell check, so i am writing this on word pad. Dont come crying to me because of bad spelling please.  
Sorry if i sound cranky.

Harvest: You are always cranky ¬¬

Me: shut up and do the fricking disclaimer.

Harvest: Ketgirl1992 doesnt own LoZ: 4Swords+, If she did then Zelda would have died there instead of Shadow.

Me: Its an One-Shot of: Vio x Red mainly but it has also some Shadow x Green, And keep in mind that this happens in the manga sort of, i just made a spin off that they captured Shadow and he slowly becomes good.

ENJOY!!!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You can't sleep, Red?" Vio asked. The 5 boys from the four sword were camping in the lost woods. It was around 1 o'clock in the night and they were sleeping around a warm campfire to keep them warm, It was cold in the woods. They were sleeping in the order: Green, Blue, Red, Shadow and Vio. Red was sitting up and trying to keep warm by the fire.

"No...Did I woke you up?"

Vio shook his head. Red smiled and shivered.

"Are you cold?" Red nodded. Then suddenly, a harsh cold wind blew the fire out. Red's eyes widened in panic. Vio saw Red looking really sad and suddenly he got an idea.

"Red?" Red looked at Vio.

"You want to sleep with me tonight? You can get warm then." (A/N: NOT TAHT WAY PERVERTS D8)

Red smiled and stood up. He slowly walked to Vio and sat beside him under Vio's blanket which Vio was holding for Red.

"Thank you..." Red whispered. Vio smiled and put the blanket over him. Red snuggled closer to Vio. Vio smiled and put his arms around Red.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

THE END!!

No just kidding xD

Shadow woke up and looked beside him to see Red was gone. He looked at his arms who were still chained up to the ground.

"Damn..." He looked around a bit and saw Vio holding Red.

"I knew those two were gay." He looked to Blue who was having his thumb in his mouth.

"How cute..." Shadow chuckled and looked to Green.

"Talk about cute." Green was sleeping softly with a small cute smile.

"Goddesses..." Shadow sighed. Greens brows furrowed (A/N: How fortunate xD)

"What is it? A nightmare?"

Greens face flushed as he panted.

"Are we getting a bit hot, my small cute warrior?"

Greens eyes opened slowly. He looked around untill his eyes found Shadow.

"Good evening, Green Link..." Green frowned.

"Dont frown, I only say good evening, I'm being polite."

"What do you want?" Green growled.

"Be free so i can empty my bladder."

Green sighed and went to Shadow to put his chains off. Shadow stood up and grabbed Greens chin. Green blushed.

"Thank you, my pet. I promise i wont run away, but if you don't trust me, you can come with me..." (A/N: HINT HINT 8D)

Green rolled his eyes. "I have to go too anyway, so come on..." He grabbed Shadow's arm and went into the woods. Shadow grinned and went behind a tree. Green blushed and looked away. Shadow smirked.

"Why so ashamed, We are both guys after all..."

"So? We aren't supposed to...you know..." Green couldnt continue his sentence because Shadow had grabbed his arm. He put his face close to Greens.

"Well, I want to do more with you..." Green blushed.

"S-Stop it!"

"Come on, love, you know you wnat it..." Shadow slowly kissed Green. Green's eyes widened. He tried to get away with squirming but it was no use. Shadow slowly licked Greens bottom lip, asking for entrance. Green blushed more and slowly opened his lips. Shadow grinned and put his tong in Greens mouth and his hands around his waist. Greens face relaxed. He put his arms around Shadow's neck. He kissed back with all he had.

After a few minutes of exploring each others mouths, they stopped kissing.

"So my love, did you like that?" Green put his fingers on Shadow's lips. Shadow looked questionally.

"Shut up and kiss me again..."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

THE END!!

Nope still kidding xD

Vio woke up when he heard Red wimpering a bit. He looked down to see Red crying.

"Red? What is it?" Vio stroked his hair softly as Red snuggled closer.

"...I...I Had a...nightmare..." Red whispered as he sniffed. Vio wiped some tears away.

"About what?"

"...We...were in a temple...you and me...and then...Gufuu attacked...us..." Vio continued stroking his hair.

"You were injured...badly...you said...Red, GO look for a fairy...you kept losing blood and...i stood there...mouth agape....i couldnt do anything...not speak...not...walk....nothing...." Red sniffed more.

"I holded you...in my arms...and you kept saying...Red, Save me, get a fairy!...i couldnt...." Red sobbed louder and louder. Vio holded hims close in his chest.

"....You died...in my...arms..." Red sniffed one more time.

"I couldnt say anything...only cry and look at you with wide eyes and an open mouth...I felt so stupid...and alone...I couldnt say anything...not that you musnt die...not that you must hold on...not how i felt....about you.....nothing!!" Red cried as he sobbed in Vio's shirt. Vio looked with worry at Red. He continued stroking his hair and whispering words of comfort into Red's ear like: "It was a dream" and "I am here"

When Red stopped crying, Vio kissed his forehead. "Everything will be allright. Its just a dream and I am still alive..."

Red smiled at Vio's kind words and cuddled closer too him.

"...Vio..."

"...Yeah?"

"...You...Do you know what i wanted to tell you then?"

Vio smiled as he allready knew but he wanted Red to tell him personally.

"...No?"

Red blushed and looked away from Vio's eyes. "...I...I...I...Lo...uhm..."

Vio smiled and holded Red's chin. Red blushed and looked questionlly.

"...You can tell me everything..."

"...I..." Red blushed a cute pink and he smiled lovingly. 'Vio has such a charming smile...' He thought.

"...Vio...I love you...."

Vio smiled and slowly kissed Red. Red longingly kissed back and put his arms around Vio's neck as Vio put his arms around Red's neck. Vio immidiatly licked Red's bottom lip. Red answered with an open mouth for Vio to explore.

This was going to be a a new relationship for al 4 boys while Blue thought: "I knew those 4 were gay."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Me: NOW ITS THE END xD

Harvest, Me: COMMENT PLEASE!!!!!


End file.
